


Colour Me Blue

by datprettyboi



Series: remember when i was into voltron lmao [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Klance Week 2017: Quote, M/M, Mentions of Blood, he is a good friend and very under appreciated, hence the warning, hunk comforts keith, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datprettyboi/pseuds/datprettyboi
Summary: I want youI’ll colour me blueAnything it takes to make you stayOnly seeing myself when I’m looking up at you-Troye Sivan, BlueKeith loves Lance too much to see him hurt.





	Colour Me Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple of bad days and couldn't write but I'm back!  
> I wasn't feeling the previous prompt but i may come back to it... we shall see

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Keith shook out his arm hopelessly. He hated being able to feel his heartbeat on a good day, but right now it was eery. He refixed his gaze to the cyropod in front of him. Lance looked so still; he couldn’t be sure he was even breathing. His skin was washed out by the blue light of the pod and the lack of blood. He seemed lifeless. Keith took a deep breath to calm his speeding heart. He would be okay. He would be okay.

He’d been repeating this mantra to himself for the past few hours. It was the only thing keeping him together at this point. Nevertheless, he felt like he could fall apart at any second. He didn’t know why it was so bad this time. They’d been here before, Lance comatose in a pod, Keith watching over him until he awoke or was forced to leave by a team mate. Every time was scary and took years off his life but this time was different. He felt it deep into his core, like he was on the edge of exploding and imploding at the same time. Like he could scream or burst into tears or break everything in the room. The desperation and anxiety was eating at him.

Maybe it was the red. It was everywhere, redder than Keith’s lion and his suit. Bigger and darker than he’d ever seen and it was like Lance was drowning in it. All he did was smile and collapse while Keith felt like his world was caving in and self destructing. 

He thinks he blacked out. He must have because the next thing he knew he was draped over Lance, crying, something he never did, and the other paladins were rushing in and there was dead soldiers and drones everywhere. They reckon he went on a rampage, fueled by his distress and the quintessence mirrored in his Lion. He heard them whispering as they shuffled him out, Keith clutching Lance’s hand because he was too drained from shock to help carry him. He could make out their mutterings as he rocked himself in a corner, trying to prevent another panic attack as they saw to Lance. 

He was still breathing when the others found them. It was lucky, but he was bleeding out so fast. He heard Coran say something about how he thinks the Blue Lion might have been helping him out. Keith had never been more grateful to her in his life, even after she gave him a family and a purpose.

He had only realised that recently. They were all congregated in the main common room, Coran trying to demonstrate some Altean ritual to Shiro as Allura laughed off to the side in amusement and joy. Pidge was grinning that sharp smile of hers at Shiro’s awkwardness while relaxing against Hunk’s legs as he investigated how many hair ties he could fit into her hair. Usually Lance was the resident hair player in the castle, but he was occupied with Keith’s, trying to do some fancy braid with what little hair he had available. He laughed along with the rest of them while he fiddled, his corny one liners make everyone laugh, including Keith. He could do that now. After all these months he was finally comfortable enough with everyone and their shenanigans. He was used to Lance and he was used to Keith. They argued a lot less now, rather having playful bickering and fun competitions. It made Keith feel warm inside. He didn’t know why for a long time, though he did eventually work it out. 

On that night he felt particularly warm, especially after Lance whispered joyfully to himself, “Done,” and proceeded to wrap his arms around Keith, pulling his back to his chest. He did this sometimes. Lance was a very physically affectionate person and it had surprised him when it was finally turned upon him. After years of being alone he didn’t trust the action and it took time for him to grow comfortable with the idea. Luckily Lance was persistent. Now Keith was very comfortable, and snuggled back into Lance, finding safety in the heat of his chest and the pressure of his arms around him. Lance rested his face against his hair as they watched the others in companionable silence. 

It was then Keith had realised it; he was happy. This is where he wanted to be, what he had needed for so long. A job, though ruthless and draining that made him feel like he was doing something. A place he could call home and people he could count on and he knew cared about him. 

The warmth was almost overwhelming at this point and Lance’s arms tightened. Keith let one his hands lay on Lance’s. This was it and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

But now he felt like he was on the brink of having it all ripped away. Keith wasn’t afraid to admit, he knew that what he had now would be nothing without Lance. Where would be the excitement and thrill in missions? Who would be the team cheerleader, the token drama queen and cheerer upper? Who would constantly bring them down to earth, humble them, comfort them? Who would be the ice to Keith’s fire, the blue to his red?

Now that he had him, Keith would be nothing without Lance. The thought of losing him was like having his heart ripped from his chest, and with every dobash that passed he could feel it being pulled out further and further. It hurt in a way that he had never felt before, so agonising he felt like he could die from this injury that didn’t exist. If Lance was the one on his deathbed why did Keith feel like he was dying too?

He heard the door to the infirmary open and footsteps carefully make their way over to him. He could tell it was Hunk. He was probably on Make Keith Rest duty. But instead of placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder and starting his usual spiel like Keith expected, Hunk sat down next to him, folding his arms on his knees, and his head upon them.

“He’ll be okay.” Hunk was the one to break the silence. Keith stiffened and tried to swallow back his retaliating emotions of desperation and anger.

“You don’t know that,” Keith replied, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. It still sounded choked to his ears.

“Yes, I do,” Hunk argued. Keith’s eyes flickered to him and found Hunk already looking at him. “I’ve been talking to Coran recently. About how exactly these things work, what all that Altean garble means.” He waved an arm gesturing to the pod. “I can kind of make out those stats now, and all of them are showing he’s healing okay. Not only that, his wound is definitely fixable. I’m not going to lie, there are some things beyond the pods’ capacities, but his injury isn’t one of them. And do you really think Lance would let himself die on us?”

Keith felt his heart clench. He knew Hunk was right but he was still so, so scared. He had to look away from his warm eyes. “I’m scared,” he admitted and that time his voice shook and there was no hiding it. 

Hunk let out a soft sigh before laying an arm around Keith’s shoulders and pulling him to his side. “I know, buddy, I am too.”

Hunk stayed with him a while, and for that he was grateful. Eventually he did have to leave and once more Keith was alone, staring at Lance’s static figure.

* * *

He awoke to the hiss of the cyropod opening, frozen air escaping and chilling the room. It sparked him into action and he raced forward just in time for Lance to fall forward into his arms. His body was cold, as to be expected, and heavy. He heard a soft groan escape him and Lance nuzzled further into Keith’s embrace. Keith could feel his heartbeat once more and it was racing. He hoped Lance couldn’t hear it.

He’s okay. Lance is okay. The new mantra took place and sounded on loop in Keith’s head. He felt dizzy with relief. He held him tighter. Lance is okay.

He felt more than heard Lance chuckle, a tickle of air against the skin of his collarbone and the slight shake of his chest. Lance shifted in his arms till he was standing as straight as one could after healing from a mortal wound and being frozen for hours. Keith’s heart stuttered in his chest was his brilliant blue eyes met his, that crooked smile on his face. Keith missed this face. It was one of his favourites, one of genuine, affectionate happiness. He hoped Lance couldn’t see how his face warmed.

“Miss me, mullet?” Lance teased placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder and the other on his chest for balance. Keith was mute, too many emotions rushing through him to speak. Lance’s face softened. “I hope I didn’t scare you too much,” he said, his voice sounding almost pained.  
Keith looked to the ground, hands gripping Lance tighter. 

“Don’t do that again.” He said it so quickly the words almost blurred but Keith could tell Lance understood by the way he drew him just a bit closer.

“I’ll try,” he whispered. Keith didn’t know what hurt more, the fact that he couldn’t promise that it wouldn’t happen again or that fact Lance knew him well enough that promising it wouldn’t would make pain him further. His head dropped to Lance’s shoulder and he wrapped his arms ever tighter. 

His heart ached in chest. Lance was okay, he was alive. But there was no ensuring that this wouldn’t happen again and it hurt because Keith loved him too much to lose him. Without Lance, he didn’t know who he was. He had changed so much after meeting Lance, bonding with him and loving him. Lance was an integral part of himself now. Without him, he was nothing. 

They sank to the floor, kneeling with legs intertwined. Keith lifted his head to look at Lance, ignoring the obvious wetness to his eyes. Lance’s expression mirrored his own and he couldn’t brushing a finger along his cheek where a tear had escaped.

“I was scared.” His chest hurt, and thumped roughly in his rib cage. ‘I was so scared, Lance. You don’t-” The words stuck in his throat and he had to look away. “You don’t know what it was like. I thought you were dead. I...” His eyes met Lance’s again. “I love you too much to see that.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “You love me?” 

His shock startled Keith out of his stupor. “Yeah. I love you.” He felt a smile fall on his face. It was still a little sad, but full of so much love.

Lance froze for a moment before his face crumpled into a similar expression to Keith’s. “I love you too. So stop looking so sad okay? I’m fine.” He moved his hand to Keith’s face, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone. 

Keith pressed into Lance’s hand, relishing his touch. “I’ll try,” he said, echoing Lance’s previous words. He rose off one knee, and offered Lance his hand. “You need to sleep.”

Lance took it and held on as they left the infirmary for Lance’s room through the dim halls of the castle. They were both stumbling from exhaustion when they made it, Lance worse than Keith. He helped Lance change out of the cyropod suit into his pyjamas before dropping his jacket, belt and shoes on the floor and sliding under the covers too. 

The warmth was comforting and he cuddled up to Lance. He wrapped an arm around his waist as Keith rested his head on his chest, fist clenching up his shirt fabric. He fell asleep to the sound of Lance’s heartbeat. 

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Lance is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me at [smilinglance](smilinglance.tumblr.com)!


End file.
